We're Back
by SilverxWolf
Summary: SEQUEL! TO BOARDING SCHOOL! The girls are back what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_We're Back_

**A/N: Hello to the readers of this fanfic. This is the sequel to Boarding School, I really hope you guys like it. **

_Chapter 1: Incognito _

2 years later….

The boys were beginning their 3rd year at the boarding school. They still had their dull eyes and frowns on their faces. They don't talk to anyone outside of their little posse. So they went into their homeroom which they had together and sat down next to the now 4 always empty seats. The door opened to reveal Kakashi-Sensei and 4 other students.

"Okay class these are our newest students they are going to introduce themselves and their likes and dislikes." Kakashi said. The four looked at each other and then at the boys and then started introducing from left to right "Hi I am Kio and I like climbing trees, hiking, and kickboxing. My dislikes are people who give up on life." The black-haired, green eyed teen said looking at Sasuke. " I am Yuke I like fighting and my dislikes are the same as Kio's." The Blonde -haired brown eyed teen said glaring at Neji. "Hi I am Ren and I like reading and my dislikes are the same as the others and fighting." The dark purple-haired and white eyed teen said while staring at Naruto. "Hi I am Rio and I like lots and dislike same stuff as Kio." The black-haired blue eyed teen said while giving Shikamaru a hard glare. The boys looked confuzzled for a second and then went back to their normal faces and turned back to the front of the room.

First Period….

The new kids came in the class room and sat down and started talking to each other. "So Ino-err Rio when are we gonna tell the guys we are back?" Kio whispered. "I don't know when Saku-err Kio." She answered. "I say when the time is right we go and tell them." Tenten/Yuke said. "Okay when will that be?" Hinata/Ren asked. They looked at each other and then shrugged. "Let's see if they can figure it out and if not then at the end of next month we tell them. K?" Sakura suggested. "Agreed." They all answered. Then they went to listen to the last 20 minutes of class.

Second Period….

They all had gym even the guys. The 'guys' took the bathroom stalls to change not wanting to blow their secret just yet. Then went to wait for everyone else in the gym. The only females at the school were them because it was a male school so the are incognito as guys. They gym teacher Gai came out and yelled. "Hello to the youthful students! Today we will with 50 laps around the track field!!" The students groaned and then went off to the tracks. The girls finished their laps quickly and then sat down in the grass waiting for the others. The four guys (Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru.) came over and sat next to them. "Hi I am Naruto and these people are Neji, Sasuke-teme, and Shikamaru." He said. "You already know our names and its nice to meet you." Sakura said. Sasuke stared. "What do you want?" Sakura asked the staring Uchiha. "You kind of remind me of a dear friend of mine but you can't be that person for two reasons." He stated. "What are the two reasons?" Sakura asked. "1) It was a she 2) she died." He said with a look of pain on his face. "Well what if I am a girl and are you sure I couldn't be her how do you know did you see her die or her body?" Sakura questioned. "No b-but it's I-impossible." Sasuke said to himself quietly. "Really?" "Stop it you are not her you don't even look like her!" He yelled and then stormed off. "Is it true are you guys really them?" Naruto asked. "You try and figure out." Sakura said and then went off in the opposite direction. The rest looked at each other and then went to comfort their friends thus skipping gym class.

The dorm rooms…

The boys entered Sasuke's and Naruto's room to find Sasuke staring into nowhere and once he noticed them he slammed the door in their face. Then locked it. But a few seconds later there was a click sound and the door opened. "Forgot I had a key teme?" Naruto asked with a smug look on his face. "Just go away guys I want some time alone." He said. "Sasuke I know you don't like the fact but we never did figure out if it was true that they are dead." Shikamaru said. Sasuke turned to face them he for once had tears running down his face. "I want to believe but if it's not her I d-don't know what I will do." He said. "We know how you feel we went through the same thing." Neji said looking down.

The girls room….

Ino, Tenten and Hinata entered Sakura and Hinata's room only to see a note saying: _Yo girls I am out I took my mountain bike. I am going for a little ride. Be back b4 midnite. Byes, Sakura/Kio. _"So what are we going to do until then?" Ino asked. "Go to class." Hinata stated obviously. Then they left the room and went to class.

At midnight….

Sakura came back at midnight thus needing to jump the wall. 'Good thing I am a ninja.' She thought. Then she ran across the dorm grounds and went to the back of the grounds and climbed up the Sakura tree and sat down watching the stars and slowly began to fall asleep which did happen. Just like the last time.

The next morning….

Sasuke was walking out in the back of the dorms where Sakura had fell asleep. He saw 'Kio' up there asleep and called out. "You better wake up class is about to start." "Ahh!" and down came Sakura into Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke! I am sorry thanks for catching me!" She said and squirmed out of his grasp. "Hn it's okay." Smack! "What did I tell you about saying that?" Sakura yelled then after saying she realized her mistake and covered her mouth. He looked at her and said….

**A/N: How'd you like? I thought it was good for the beginning. But it's your opinion that matters thanks! Goodnight! Review!**


	2. Caught

_We're Back_

**Important plz read or else get confused. Your choice. **

**A/N: Hi! I am back hehe! Sorry kinda happy today I am gonna start painting my room. It's been pink for too long and I hate pink so now it's going to be royal purple!! Anywayz let's start the story!! B.t.w I don't own Naruto. derr!! I am sorry to clear things up: Everyone thought it was their guy Identities that got killed not them. Mmmks?**

_Chapter 2: Caught._

"Sak-Sakura!" He shouted out of surprise. "I thought you said you didn't know me? So how can you be sure?" She interrogated him. "I don't know but Sakura is that you?" He asked. "Find out yourself." She spat out and walked away. 'I-it can't be she died!' 'Are you sure about that?' His mind questioned him. 'I-I don't know anymore!!' He shouted in his head. Then he snapped out of it and walked away acting normal.

In Sakura's bedroom after what happened….

Sakura walked into the room and sat down on her bed letting the tears run freely down her face. Hinata woke up the sound of the door closing and saw Sakura. "What happened?!" She asked. "He thought I was me and I-I snapped at him telling him to figure it out on his own!" She cried out. "Shh! It's okay, he'll figure it out he's smart." Hinata soothed. "Now go get ready we're going out since we don't have school today!" Hinata said happily. "Really where are we going?" She asked not upset anymore actually happy. "I was thinking shopping for the summer." She suggested.

At the mall all 4 girls….

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata arrived at the biggest mall in Konoha. They all went into a bathing suit store and started looking around obviously without there disguises on. They got people asking if they were themselves and them telling them that they were at a boarding school. The people were surprised and discarded it happy to see them alive. The shop owner was one of the girls' friends, her name was Jackii. "Ohmegosh! Is that you Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata?" She asked in disbelief. "Yep!" "You haven't been here in a really long time why?" Jacii asked. "We didn't really have time sorry. So, yeah." Tenten said. "Anyways what are you girls doing here?" Jackii asked. "bathing suit shopping" Hinata answered. "Oh okay well have your look around. They started looking and Sakura found a two- piece bikini that was black with a blood red cherry blossom on the left side of the top. "Woah! That looks awesome!" Ino complimented her. Then they all found their own and left to go and get some guy clothes.

The boys… in the same shop the girls just entered.

They looked over and saw the girls enter the shop. They looked at each other and agreed that it was real and ran over and tackled them with hugs from behind. "Uhh hello?" Sakura greeted/asked. "Hey it was you. Why did you do that to me you broke my heart." He said/asked. "Uhh……" She said. "Is that all you can say?" He whispered in her ear. "I love you and missed you bunches?" she said turning around to face him. "Really?" He asked. "Yep!" That was all he needed to hear before kissing her.

With Tenten and Neji….

"Hello" He whispered in her ear. "Neji!" She yelled out of surprise. " You called?" He said. " I missed you." She said. "I missed you wayyyy more." He said nuzzling into her neck. "Not possible I love you more." She said and then turned to face him. "You win." He said and then kissed her.

With Naruto and Hinata…

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said still hugging her from behind. "N-Naruto?" She asked. "Who else?" He answered. "I missed you Naru-Kun." She said turning to hug him. "I love Hina." He said. "Love you too." She answered and then kissed him.

With Ino and Shikamaru….

"Hello" He said. "Shikamaru?" She asked. "No it's a fan boy." He said sarcastically. "I missed you and I love you." She said to him. "Love you too girl." He said and then kissed her. Then the manager came over to all them and said. "I know that this is probably a very special moment for you guys but YOU CANNOT MAKE OUT ON THE FLOOR OF THIS STORE!!!!!!" The dude yelled. They all looked at him and then left. "Psychopath." Sasuke muttered under his breath causing Sakura to laugh. (no offense!!) Then they went into another store shopped and then the girls went back into their disguises. Afterwards they all left for the school.

**A/N: You like? Well I hope you tell me if you do. Until next time then. Review.**


	3. No name

**We're Back**

**A/N: Hi sorry I know I haven't updated in awhile there is a legitimate reason! I have an after school club that runs to 4:00pm on Fridays and Tuesdays and then on Thursdays and Tuesdays I have something from 6-8:30 pm and competitions coming up. Anywayz here's Chapter 3! Thank you to my reviewers!**

_Chapter 3: (no name)_

They arrived at the school just as the gates were being closed. So they walked to the dorms and then said night to everyone and went into their respective rooms. In Hinata's and Sakura's room: "That was interesting." Sakura said. "Yeah it was." Hinata replied cheerfully. "It was nice to go out as our actual genders." Sakura said. "Yeah that won't happen for awhile now." Hinata said sadly. "There's never enough time around here." Sakura replied. "You're right oh well we'll deal with it." She said. "Yep!" Sakura said ending the conversation.

Later that night…..

Sakura went out for a walk which was allowed. But on her way out she hit the desk and woke Hinata and then told her to go back to sleep. She was going for a walk in the backyard of the school. Once out there she walked through the forest and into a clearing looking up at the stars. It was a truly beautiful view that night the moon was full and there were plenty of stars. Just then shooting stars streaked across the horizon. She wished that her and Sasuke would be together forever. After her wish was made there was a rustle behind her.

She quickly turned around and saw Sasuke standing there. "Hi… what are you doing up?" She asked. "I should be asking you that." He remarked. "Well _I _was looking at the stars." she replied looking up again at the breathtaking view. "It is nice out tonight." He said. "So why are you here?" she asked. "I couldn't sleep." He replied. "Oh any special reason why?" She asked. "I couldn't wait to see your face." He said. "Stop being corny!" She yelled at him smacking his arm. "Ouch no need to be mean!" He teased. She stuck out her tongue at him in response. "Hn" smack! "Omg! What did I tell you Sasuke!" She lectured him. "Anyways I am going back to the dorms it's getting cold." She said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "That better?" He asked with a smirk. "Of course." she said snuggling into him. Then he sat down still holding her. "love you Sasuke." She said tiredly. "Love you too." He replied. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning….

Hinata woke up to see her roommate missing and then the loud knocking on her door. "Who is it?" She asked. "Naruto." came the reply. "Once second." She said and quickly changed. "What is it?" she asked. "Sasuke isn't in his room." He said. "Neither is Sakura." Hinata said. "They probably went to class together." Hinata reassured him. "Let's go check." He said. She sighed and then followed him down the hall towards the building where they were taught. They checked homeroom and they weren't there so they went to the back and into the forest. They looked around and found a clearing and saw Sasuke and Sakura still asleep in the same position. They flipped out their camera phones and took pictures sending them to Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Neji. Then they hid their phones and woke up the couple. "Sakura, Sasuke time for class." Hinata and Naruto said at the same time. The two woke up and realized that they were still holding each other and jumped apart and blushed deep red.

With the other four…

Ino and everyone else just received the message and started laughing their heads off and cooing. Just then the other four walked and saw the others laughing. Hinata and Naruto knew why but Sakura went and asked "What are you laughing at?" "N-nothing." They said. "Lairs! What is it?" Sakura demanded. Then grabbed Ino's phone away from and saw the picture. "Hinata, Naruto I suggest running and sending me a copy." she said evilly. She showed it to Sasuke and he whispered "When you get it send it to me." Then glared at Naruto cracking his knuckles. Naruto saw his expression and ran out of the room, Hinata following. Then Sakura and Sasuke ran off after them and came back 20 minutes just as Kakashi entered. "Where is Ren (Hinata) and Naruto?" He asked. "They are not available at the moment." Sakura answered still smirking evilly. "What did you two do?" "Nothing Sensei" Sakura answered cheerfully.

A little later…

Hinata and Naruto walked into class Naruto beaten up and Hinata without a scratch on her. "Where were you two?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book. "Uhh…tied to a tree." They answered. "Now who could've done that?" He asked glaring at Sakura and Sasuke who gave him an innocent look. "Whatever." He said and then went back to reading his book. They then went to the other classes not getting in any trouble except for in Science. Sasuke and Sakura had blown it up with a tiny miscalculation thus, earning them an after school detention. They were fighting about whose fault it was during lunch. Then Sakura received the picture and sent it Sasuke and put it as her wall paper. Sasuke did the same. Then the whole group got up threw away the remains and went to the next class.

Detention… and.. Afterwards….

Sasuke and Sakura walked in together and waited for the teacher's instructions. They were told to clean the whole room and then grade some papers, then they were allowed to leave. They finished the cleaning in a half an hour (really big room) and then started grading papers. They finished that rather quickly and then left the room. They went back to the dorms and went to their respective rooms and did homework.

Then they went for a walk around the school. They chatted with each other for awhile and the went back to the dorm and to their own rooms and to bed. Not knowing what the next day will bring….

**A/N: Hahaha! I am sorry it's short I am working on another story at the moment as well! It's not posted yet but will be soon. Review please. Thanks!!!**


	4. Hn idk

**We're Back**

**A/N: Hello sorry I Haven't updated in awhile! I have been busy you see I have 3 projects one of them is due in 15 days!!! It sucks and then I have my first competition in 12 days!! Oh well I am here and writing now! Thank you to my reviewers. Oh yeah please review. To Gaara's voice I have decided to put in Gaara! That's all.**

_Chapter 4: Last Chappie maybe…_

Sakura woke up the next morning to her phone ringing loudly. She flipped it open and said "Hello this is Sakura what would you like?" "Hello this is Tsunade I think it's high time you guys came for a training lesson." she said. "I am sorry Tsunade but I am giving up the ninja life." Sakura said. "What but why?" She asked surprised. "I fell in love." Sakura whispered. "But that doesn't mean you have to quit. You could just put your ninja life on hold." She argued. "Fine I'll take off for some time." Sakura said too tired to fight. "Well are you going to the training lessons?" She asked. "Nope." she said happily. "Whatever." Tsunade replied. "What about the others?" she asked. "Hang on." Sakura said and then talked to the other girls and they decided to do the same as her. "yeah Tsunade they decided to do the same as me." She said. "Okay then I have to go." Tsunade said. "Bye!" Sakura said and hung up the phone. Right after the boys came in and asked "Are you guys leaving again?" Sasuke asked quietly. "No we just put our life's as ninja's on hold for awhile." Sakura said.

"What! Why?" He asked. "Because we found something better in life." She answered simply. "What?" Sasuke asked. "You guys." She answered. Just then Sasuke's phone rang. "Hello?" He said. "Oh hey! Now?" "Okay." He said. "Where ya going?" Sakura asked. "An old friend of ours just enrolled." Sasuke said. "Who?" "Well come and meet him." Sasuke said heading for the doors. Everyone followed Sasuke out the door and down the hall. They then went to the front of the dorm house and standing there was a red head. He had dark circles around his eyes and a tattoo that said 'love' on his forehead in red. "Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru." He greeted. "Hey Gaara." They said. Just then Sakura blurted out "Hey Gaara did anyone ever tell you, you look like a raccoon?" "What!" He shouted astounded by what she just proclaimed. This caused the others to burst out in laughter. "Sorry man I couldn't help it." Sakura said between fits of laughter. "Whatever." he said. "Yo Sasuke can you show me to my dorm?" Gaara asked. "sure what room?" "210" He answered. "Cool you're right next to Dobe's and my room." Sasuke said.

They walked back down the hall they came from and showed him his dorm room. Apparently his roommate just happened to be Sai! "Yo what are you guys doing here?" Sai asked. "Sai this is your new roommate, Gaara." Naruto said. "Oh hi." Sai said. "Hey." He answered. Then Gaara walked in put his stuff on his bed and left with the others, leaving Sai to his painting.

With everyone(except Sai)…

They all decided to go to the mall and then the arcade. So the girls brought along some of their girl clothes and then changed when they got to the mall. They came out of the changing stalls and then Gaara asked. "Who are you people?" "The same people who entered there 5 minutes ago." Sakura replied. "What?" he asked. "We are the people you met this morning." She said. "Wait so you guys are females going to an all males school?" Gaara asked. "yep! Don't tell though." Sakura said. "Hn." He replied. "I am taking that as a yes." she said. "Sasuke the girls and I are going to look around meet cha in the food court in 2 hours." she said and hugged him and then left.

With the girls…

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino went into shop after shop buying everything they wanted. Next they went to the hairstylist to trick Sasuke dying Sakura's hair temporally Black with hints of purple. (lol) Then they walked to the food court being 15 minutes late. "Yo!" they said when they arrived. Sasuke and the other boys looked up and asked Sakura. "who the heck are you?" "Sasuke how dare you forget about me!" She said. "Do I know you?" He asked. "Derr! Of course Sasu! I am your girlfriend!" She said acting like a total fan girl. "Look I don't know who you are but you are not my girlfriend! My girlfriend is beautiful and has long pink hair." He said. "So you are saying that I am not your girlfriend?" she asked. "Yes that is what I am saying." He replied. "Hmp! Sasuke you are the meanest boyfriend I ever met!" Sakura said in her normal voice. "Sakura!" he yelled out of surprise. "yeah." She said. "What happened to your hair!!!" he yelled again. "I dyed it." She said. "What why?" He asked. "Because I wanted to see your reaction." She replied. "you are dead miss." He said. "This is where I leave." She said and then ran out of there with Sasuke following.

He caught up with her after hitting into a support beam, a door and people and then tackled her to the ground. "You dyed your hair just to see my reaction?" He asked. "Yep!" she replied. "You scared the crap out of me!" He said. "Really? Awesome!" "What!" He asked confused. "It's not permanent, Sasu!" she said. "What is up with that name?" He asked. "Because it your new nickname!" She said happily. "You are not serious!" he yelled. "Yes I am Sasu." she said. "Fine just don't call me that at school it would be weird." He said. "Fine Sasu." She said. "Hn." He said. "What is your issue with that sound!" she asked. "I don't know." He said. "Whatever let's go to the arcade." she said.

They all stayed at the arcade until 8:30pm and then left for the school. They got back around 9:30pm because they went out to eat before returning. They all went around back and then through the backdoor to the dorm house. Then they dropped Gaara off and then said goodnight giving their boyfriends a kiss.

The next day…

They all went to class and then outside for gym! Gai sensei teaches gym and ordered them to do 50 laps around the whole school property! Sasuke said he's insane and just earned them a talk. On youthfulness. L Right after they were sent to do the laps. The group finished in a few hours. (The school is freakin' huge!!) They were all panting heavily by the end. Since they were the first to finish they got free of the afternoon classes. They all went out of the school yard and started walking around the block. Then Sasuke remembered something. "Hey Sakura do you want your cat back?" "What you kept Kio!" She yelled. "Yeah it was the only thing left to remember you by." He said. "Aww!! Thank you Sasu! Where is he?" She asked. "My house." He said. "Where do you live?" She asked. "By the beach." "who feeds him?" 'My maids." He replied. "When can I have him back?" She asked. "Once the break comes in a month and then you can come to my house, everyone can." He said. "Awesome." they said all agreeing to go there instead of home.

A Month later…

The girls were out shopping for bathing suits, summer clothes, flip flops, and other crap. The guys were out and shopping as well Kiba, Choji, Gaara, and Sai were also coming on the trip. They all got in the limo and prepared for the 6 hour long drive.

**A/N: You like and I lied!! This isn't the last chappie! Lol bet cha all fell for that one!!! Sorry it was just soooo tempting!!! Anyways there is this magical review button on the left side you press that and you can review! So please review!!! Thank you.**


	5. the EndReally not jking

**We're Back**

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I tricked you guys into believing that was the last chapter! I am sorry bout that I just felt the need to do so. But this is seriously the last chappie!! I got first place in my competition. Yah! Thank you all my reviewers and readers! Hope you like it. **

_Chapter 5: The REAL end._

They finally got to Sasuke's beach house and everyone got out and stretched. Then they gathered their stuff and went inside the beach house/mansion. They all looked amazed. "Umm…just to let you know they are renovating 8 of the 12 rooms which means we'll have to share." He said. Everyone called out their partners and the rooms ended up being like this. Room 1: Sasuke and Sakura Room 2: Naruto and Hinata Room 3: Ino and Shikamaru Room 4: Neji and Tenten. They all went to their rooms and unpacked.

With Sasuke and Sakura…

Sasuke opened the door to the room and watched Sakura gasp at the sight from the balcony that she had immediately went to. She stayed standing there while Sasuke came up from behind and hugged her around the waist resting his head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile before going inside to finish unpacking.

Afterwards they all went onto the beach and had a barbeque. Then they all sat there looking at the starry, full mooned sky. Soon all the girls fell asleep and their roommates had to carry them back up to the beach house.

The next morning… w/ Sasu/Saku…

Sasuke woke up to a small yelp. He looked next to him expecting Sakura to be there, but she wasn't. He looked over the side of the bed and saw Sakura on the ground. "What the hell are you doing down there?" he asked her. "Uhh… I fell off the bed." She said smiling. He just shook his head and then got out of the bed. "I am going to take a shower." Sasuke said to her and then went into their bathroom. (it is connected to the room) Sakura got up and changed deciding she'd cook some breakfast for everyone.

The next morning w/ Ten/Neji…

Tenten woke up and saw Neji already awake. "Morning" she said groggily. "hn" Neji replied. Smack! "What was that for?!" Neji asked/yelled. "It was just a pillow gosh.. And it was for saying 'hn'" She explained and then got smacked in the face with a pillow. She smirked and then started hitting Neji with a pillow. A few minutes later they smelled something delicious and went down stairs to see who was cooking.

The next morning w/ Ino/Shika..

Ino woke up to see Shikamaru still asleep. She sighed and then yelled "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!!" Shikamaru shot up from the loudness. "Troublesome woman." He said and then laid back down. "I am not troublesome!" She said. He was…asleep again. She picked up a pillow and smacked him on the head with it. "ouch" he said. "Then get up or get hit again." She said. He grumbled a few incoherent words and got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He came out a few minutes later and then Ino went and took her shower. Then they smelled something good and went downstairs.

The next morning w/ Hinata and Naruto

Naruto was asleep so Hinata went and took a shower and got ready. Then came out and Naruto was awake (she changed in the bathroom). He said 'hi' and then went and took a shower. He came out jumping (after changing) saying "I smell food!" and the took Hinata's hand and ran down stairs.

Down stairs…

Sakura was cooking while Kyo her cat was laying on the floor asleep. She had made eggs, waffles, pancakes, French toast, bacon, and toast! She turned around and started to set the table when Sasuke and the others came down. She in a cheerful mood pecked him on the cheek and the went back to setting the table. They enjoyed breakfast and afterwards Sakura got a call on her cell phone. She got up and went into the living room and picked up. "Hello?" She asked. _"Hi Saki! It's mom! Where are you?" _"I'm at my boyfriends summer house with like 7 other friends." She answered._ "Well atleast others people are there. Oh! Yea the reason I called was because we need you to go to America for 5 years." _(let's say she' 16) "What!! You can not do that to me!!!!!!!" She yelled horrified at the thought of leaving everyone. _"I am sorry Saki but you're going there to finish your education and go to a great college. Plus your father wants to see you." _"Oh Hell no." She said.(sorry just had 2) _"Young lady how dare you!!"_ "I despise him." She said. _"Well he has a court order or else you'd be where you are now. Now go pack your stuff your flight leaves tomorrow at 6 am." _"What! What am I supposed to tell my boyfriend!" She yelled._ "that you're leaving and won't be back for 5 years." _"It's not that easy." Sakura stated. _"Too bad now I got to go love ya Saki! Bye!" _Her mom said and then hung up. Sakura decided she'd spend the rest of the day with Sasuke and then leave him a note to wake up to. With that she went back to the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke!" She called. "What?" he asked. "Want to go look around with me?" She asked. "Sure." He said and with that she drug him out of the house. They walked around stopping every once in a while to eat, look at clothes or rest. Sakura got some clothes and they ate out and now were sitting watching the sun set on the beach. "Sasuke I love you, I truly do." she told him just as they were heading to bed. "I love you too" He said. With that he went to sleep and Sakura wrote the note:

_Sasuke-kun,_

_By now I am gone on a plane to somewhere. My Mother forced me into going and I am sorry. I didn't know how to tell you without you getting upset. I hope you forgive me I will be back, I promise. I still love you forever._

_Love,_

_Sakura._

Sasuke read this and then tears pricked at his eyes threatening to fall. He walked out of the room and showed the note to everyone still in a frozen mode. "She's gone." He said looking down. The rest of the summer didn't go well.

5 years later….

A pink-haired women walked off the airplane with long pink hair that went to her waist. She smiled. _I am back Konoha._ she thought to herself. First she went to her school and then over to the beach house. She heard noises coming from inside. "Naruto get down here now!" Hinata yelled loudly. She smiled and then walked to the door. _They're here, this is the same day I left five years ago. _She thought with a frown._ I wonder what happened to Sasuke after I left him._ she pondered.

Knock, Knock

She waited and smiled when the door creaked open. Hinata was standing there looking shocked. "S-Sakura?" She whispered. "Yep!" She said and then pulled Hinata outside quickly.

"Hey I am back." She said. "Yeah it's hard to believe that you just upped and left us." She said. "Sorry it was my parents fault." She replied. "Sasuke took it real hard." She stated. "what happened is he okay?" She asked concerned. "He's fine now." She said. "Is he dating someone else?" She asked. "No he hasn't dated since you left." She said. "oh I see, Is everyone here?" She asked. "now." She replied with a smile. Sakura just hugged her and then went to go inside.

She opened the door and the first person she saw was… Naruto! He looked shocked and then yelled. "Sakura! You're back!!!!" She smiled as he hugged her. Tenten ran out and saw her and then tackled her into a hug as well. "We missed you." She said and then ran off to tell everyone. Soon everyone had greeted her except Sasuke. She walked down the hallway to the room she once used and opened the door. She saw Sasuke sitting there looking out the window.

"Hey." she said with a smile. "Go aw- Sakura!!" he yelled and whipped around. "Yes Sasuke-kun I am back." She said softly. He walked over and hugged her then kissed her and said. "Do you know how much it hurt to know you left me again?" He asked her. "Yeah I didn't want to leave at all." She said. "Then you are never, ever leaving me again." He said and then kissed her. "Love you." She replied. "Love you too." He said and then kissed her again.

The End

**A/N: There it is the last chapter! Sorry it took sooo, long! I was away a lot and it took a while to type all this. So, give me your thoughts on the story. Thanks! Bye! Review please!**


End file.
